Messages
by misakichi-kitti
Summary: ‘It’s awfully hard to say as much as you want in just one sentence…’ [PostAC] [CloudxTifa]


Summary: 'It's awfully hard to say as much as you want in just one sentence…' Post-AC CloudxTifa

Post-ACTifa's POV

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 7 and all subsequent characters therein belong to Square-Enix. I'm just borrowing them to tickle my fancy.

Messages

Tifa's ear was perked for three things that night: the drain of Denzel's bathwater meaning that she could put him to bed; the chime of the clock letting her know it wasn't really _that_ late; and finally, but most importantly, the faint tone that her cell phone made whenever she received a text message.

She leaned her hip against the counter as she wearily dried the endless supply of cups that the bar went through daily. It had been a long day full of bickering, noisy patrons who seemed to delight in making the day miserable simply because it was a Monday. And the kids, cute as ever, had attempted to plant a small garden in the little plot of grass that grew sparingly behind the bar, resulting in muddy clothes and dirty hands that seemed to leave their mark all over the house.

A small bemused smile crossed her face as she heard the bathwater start to whoosh down the pipes from above just as the clock alerted her of the hour. As she reached for the last row of mugs, she heard the slight ring-ting-ting of her cell phone as it sounded on the dining room table. Perhaps even Mondays could end well…

Wiping dry her hands, she carefully draped her towel over the sink's edge before casually yelling a reminder up to Denzel to get ready for bed. He half-heartedly replied, but she was already sitting down at the table, crossing her legs, and flipping open her phone before he could even begin to yell his reply.

ONE NEW MESSAGE flashed across top of the screen, and she quickly brought up her text message inbox.

Sender: Cloud's cell

Time: 9:01 PM

Message: **Hello Tifa. Have a nice day?**

She could picture him, sitting out under the stars beside a small campfire, leaning against a tree trunk, or perhaps his bike, if he was on the plains. The glow of his cell phone lit up his face with the electronic blue of the screen as he labored over the buttons, punching in letters slowly with leather-protected fingertips. Or at least, that's how he always looked in her mind…

**Yeah, i was busy. How bout you?**

She sent the message off and closed her phone quickly. She had found that the longer she stared at the open screen, the longer he would take to reply. She tried not to question the logic.

**Just lots of driving. Lots of thinking. **

Her eyebrow raised a tiny bit as her girlish grin faded. The last time Cloud had done some serious thinking, he had decided to cut off contact with everyone who cared about him. She texted back the obvious question.

**Thinking? Good thoughts?**

His answer came as quick as the invisible phone signals would allow.

**About you.**

Tifa's hand automatically rose to cover the blush on her cheeks although she was alone in the kitchen.

**Just me?**

**Mostly. And friends and family. **

She sighed, but whether it was out or relief or slight longing, she dared not dwell on.

**Aww. That's nice. **

She knew as soon as she hit the tiny send button that she had texted the wrong thing. There was nothing to reply to, and Cloud never seemed to be the one to change topics. Not since they had started this little game of electronic messages a few months ago…

She quickly thought up a new message and sent it.

**I thought about u today too. **

'If he's gonna be honest, well, then, so am I!' She thought in resolution. She waited for his response.

**Really? Good thoughts?**

It had been a glorious day when Cloud had finally figured out what the letters were for on the phone's number pad. Sure, he only used the precious text messaging system when he was staying the night out on delivery, but it made the messages all the more important to Tifa. She always found it hard when it came to clearing out her inbox; each message was a tiny bit of Cloud that he had unknowingly given to her.

So after a few months of the playful banter of messages, it wasn't too hard to unload a couple true feelings every now and then.

**Most definitely. I miss you. **

…

**I miss you too. **

That was one of the keepers. She paused, her fingers hovering over the number pad waiting for the words that would dictate their movement. A sudden longing seeped down to the buttons.

**When will u be back?**

**Not until late tomorrow. **

Disappointed, her fingers typed in routine.

**Should i save dinner?**

**No, it'll be too late. **

**Okay, but I'll wait for u. **

Her eyes blinked suddenly as she flipped the phone closed. Had she really just told Cloud that she'd wait up for him? Was that how a best friend should act? A voice from somewhere beyond her conscious reprimanded her, telling her that Cloud was more than a best friend nowadays. She quickly crossed out the words 'more than' and replaced it with 'just'. Yes, he was 'just' a best friend…that's all. Right?

She glared at the phone suddenly, as if daring it to ring its happy tune. What would he say, how would he respond? Did he want her to stay up? Should she have given him the option? **Should I stay up and wait? **Yes, that's what she should have texted, not the ultimatum that had actually been sent.

Minutes flew by, and she grew more edgy with each tick of the clock. Finally, she grabbed the small device and flipped it back open.

**Cloud, are u still there?**

Anything to get out of this awkward moment of realization. Surely, he could answer to a direct question like that. And quickly too, a three-letter 'yes' would suffice. Minutes passed. She was playing with the phone, sliding the smooth case along the palm of her hand. Too long.

She typed again.

**You're starting to worry me. **

That would force him to answer. But it was true. He _was_ starting to worry her. Was he thinking about her previous messages? Maybe he didn't feel the same, and was too nice to say anything. Cloud never had been one for much talk. But…did he have to take so long to respond?

**I'm going to call if u don't text me back.**

There. Now he would respond. He had no choice. There was a reason that they texted like this whenever he was out; he was just too awkward during a normal phone conversation. He needed time to think about what to say, or so she assumed. With the knowledge that he would respond, she waited patiently for the ring. After a few minutes into eternity, it came.

**Sorry. Wolves around. But i got them. **

Tifa read the words twice to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Of course, he's camping outside and there would be wildlife around. He hadn't been stalling for words to inexplicable feelings; he had been trouncing some hungry wolf's tail somewhere out in the fields.

Shameful that she had been worried about his reaction and not about his safety, she typed her reply slowly.

**Good. Be careful out there. **

**Always am. **

Tifa leaned back her head and sighed; this conversation was not quite as relaxing as she once had hoped it to be. It was still Monday after all…

**I know. I just worry, u know me. **

**I'll be okay. **

Time for a new topic. Her thoughts drifted to Denzel, who should have been in bed waiting to be tucked in. Perhaps some news about the children's attempt at gardening...?

The open phone lit up in her hands with the familiar ring. With a puzzled look, she read the message.

**You were going to call me. If I don't respond again, will you call?**

Tifa was quick to justify her actions. However, she couldn't help but wonder…

**I was worried. Why, do u want me to call?**

She put the phone back down on the table and went upstairs to wish Denzel goodnight. The boy commented on her goofy grin as she gave him a quick kiss on forehead. She shrugged playfully and turned off the lights before drifting back down to the phone.

After those ten long minutes, there was no reply.

Tifa texted the last message that night.

**Cloud Strife, ur just to cute. I'm calling u, so you better answer…**

The End

For Now

A/N: Inspired partly by personal experience, partly by observation of my lovely, yet cell-phone-dependent roommate.

About the story: If it seems choppy, it's supposed to be. It fits the sense of having a conversation through text messages. It's awfully hard to say as much as you want to in just a sentence or so, right?

If this in any way amused you, leave a review. It'd be much obliged.


End file.
